Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.
Purinergic (P2X) receptors are ATP-gated cation-selective channels. Each receptor is made up of three protein subunits or monomers. To date seven separate genes encoding P2X monomers have been identified: P2X1, P2X2, P2X3, P2X4, P2X5, P2X6, P2X7.
P2X7 receptors are of particular interest as the expression of these receptors is understood to be limited to cells having potential to undergo programmed cell death, such as thymocytes, dendritic cells, lymphocytes, macrophages and monocytes. There is some expression of P2X7 receptors in normal homeostasis, such as on erythrocytes.
Interestingly, a P2X7 receptor containing one or more monomers having a cis isomerisation at Pro210 (according to SEQ ID NO: 1) and which is devoid of ATP binding function has been found on cells that are understood to be unable to undergo programmed cell death, such as preneoplastic cells and neoplastic cells. This isoform of the receptor has been referred to as a “non functional” receptor.
Antibodies generated from immunisation with a peptide including Pro210 in cis bind to non functional P2X7 receptors. However, they do not bind to P2X7 receptors capable of binding ATP. Accordingly, these antibodies are useful for selectively detecting many forms of carcinoma and haemopoietic cancers and to treatment of some of these conditions.
WO02/057306A1 and WO03/020762A1 both discuss a probe for distinguishing between functional P2X7 receptors and non functional P2X7 receptors in the form of a monoclonal antibody.
WO2009/1033233 discusses an epitope present on non functional receptors but not functional receptors and antibodies for binding thereto.
To date it has been very difficult to obtain serological reagents that bind to non functional P2X7 receptors on live cells with desirable affinity. Higher affinity reagents are generally desirable in applications for the detection and treatment of cancer.
There is a need for improved reagents for binding to P2X7 receptors, particularly for new antibodies and fragments thereof that are capable of discriminating between ATP and non-ATP binding P2X7 receptors on live cells.